The sequence of the first 19 residues of the amino-terminal region of 33,400 M.W. UK has already been established, and continuing work in this region is in progress. We plan to scale up preparation of high purity UK by published procedures, isolate fragments of enzyme digests and determine their sequences by conventional methods which will eventually lead to the establishment of the primary structure of UK.